genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Neurogender/@comment-43796243-20190911191026
As somebody who has been diagnosed with 7 of the listed disorders, and also happens to be ftm transgender, this is extremely offensive on numerous levels '''and I sincerely hope that it is removed asap. Sure, my conditions might influence my behaviour and thus the gender stereotypes I might align to, but '''gender is a spectrum from male to female, as is sex (when considering intersex conditions). Not an entire universe of objects and abstract concepts. There is no way of knowing whether or not any of these conditions had any influence on my being transgender (though science suggests not), and that is something that would be the case with every trans person when it comes to conditions which exist from birth, like autism. But to suggest that imperminent/curable illnesses like depression, anxiety or PTSD makes you trans? It's sickening, and dangerous (especially so for those who have experienced sexual trauma). People need to stop treating the label 'transgender' as some fashion accessory. And the suggestion that these particular 'identities' exist is exceptionally damaging, by glorifying mental illnesses, trivialising what it means to be transgender, and potentially giving the wrong ideas to an already vulnerable group of people. Gender identity has to do with gender roles, gender expression, and our sex attributes. These elements all contribute to gender identity to one extent or another. Mental health issues? Objects? Plants? Animals? Planets? Abstract ideas? These ARE NOT genders and do not have a place in the trans community. 'Otherkin' community or roleplaying, most probably - whatever that really is, but this has NOTHING to do with being LGBTQ+. Things have gone far too far in this part of the community. I could claim to be sockgender - I could say that because feet seem so alien to me, I only feel like myself when I have socks on. But that doesn't make 'sockgender' real. It means that person has an aversion to or insecurity about feet. These so-called 'genders' belittle the very real, horrendous struggles actual trans people face; gender incongruence is not some vague abstract feeling, it's far worse than any other bodily insecurity, and it has nothing to do with body parts which are not either sex characteristics or influenced by sex or hormone levels (eg. being insecure about your face because high oestrogen gives it a more feminine appearance). Somebody claimed that 'transtrenders' don't exist. This is an exceptionally dangerous comment to make, for 2 reasons. Firstly: Trenders are TERFs biggest weapon. There is no denying that detransitioners exist. Most of these people had a misconception of what it means to be transgender. They hopped on what appeared to them some trendy bandwagon and dove right in, calling themselves transgender. These people were NEVER transgender; it's not some temporary experience. Now TERFs have them, and what do we see? "I used to be transgender, I even started transitioning. But I realised that this is harmful and I want to stop every other person from making the same mistake. We have to accept ourselves as the adult human females we are and accept our nonconformity as a part of the female experience". Pretty gross. right? Secondly: Trenders trivialise what it means to be transgender. It is not a fun experience. It is not a trend. It is not cool. Dysphoria is what drives us to transition. Without that drive, really, what other drive is there besides wanting attention? (Genuine question). We have fought so hard to be taken seriously, and now we have people making all kinds of absurd claims, it's no wonder society seems to be regressing... on both sides. Honestly, it's hard to even know when people are just trolling at this point; it seems to me that somebody took the 'I identify as an apache helicopter' comment far too seriously and started some whole new ridiculous trend. At the end of the day, all these abstract labels are not doing our community any favours and there is no pretending that they will ever be taken seriously, you know, seeing as the concepts/objects/etc are completely independent from the three elements of gender identity (ie. sex - male to female, gender roles - stereotypically male or female, and gender expression - masc to fem). All people in our lives really need to know is what our name is, and what our pronouns are. Intimate partners need to know what we've got going on physically. Beyond that, all of this is completely unnecessary and a blatently inappropriate cry for attention and damaging for everyone involved.